1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling startup of a fuel cell vehicle, and more particularly, to a method for controlling startup of a fuel cell vehicle that achieves startup thereof through supply of hydrogen and air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Startup of a fuel cell vehicle is achieved based on a sequence in which air is supplied to a cathode after supply of hydrogen to an anode. Generally, pre-control is performed after startup is completed, to perform operations including operation of an air cutoff valve, connection of a fuel cell load device, periodic supply of hydrogen, etc. for a standby time, to prevent oxygen from remaining in a stack. However, when the vehicle is left in an engine-OFF state for a substantial period of time due to, for example, long-term parking, oxygen is introduced into an anode of the stack, in spite of the above-mentioned pre-control. Accordingly, subsequent startup is unavoidably performed when oxygen is present at the anode of the stack.
When hydrogen is supplied to the anode, for startup, under the above-mentioned situation, an increase in voltage of the fuel cell occurs and, as such, carbon erosion may be generated at the cathode. Therefore, it is necessary to perform control for preventing carbon erosion of the cathode during startup, that is, to rapidly remove oxygen present at the anode, through supply and discharge of hydrogen while preventing high voltage from being generated at the fuel cell during removal of oxygen.
The above matters disclosed in this section are merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the matters form the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.